Starlight, Star Bright
by ACreativeHobbit
Summary: Kili has been shot with a poisoned arrow... The effects begin to work much quicklier than expected. Will Kili survive the coming chellenges? Will Tauriel and Legolas be able to ward off the coming chaos? And how about Thorin? Can he overcome hatred and madness to be able to change what may become inevitable? Read to find out! NO SLASH!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, I'm ACreativeHobbit. You can call me Hobbit. This is my first fic so I'm a bit new to this. I posted the Proloque and Chapter 1 to see your reactions... I'm hoping you like it. And now, the Prologue...**

Prologue

Pain. Kili collapses.

"Kili!" shouts his brother in fear. He had been shot brutally in the knee. The arrow stuck out at an awkward angle, making it difficult to move quickly. The shooter of the Company, shot.

He crawls up the stairs. He needs to pull the lever which will open the portcullis in the river. Kili manages to hang on to the lever, just enough so that the portcullis opens for all the barrels to fit through. Just as the Elves arrive, the company is almost completely out on the river. Kili is left, his barrel at the back, just before his brother Fili. But the barrel is too narrow for the whole arrow to make it in intact so it snaps in half. Kili screams in pain. His brother is worried.

Kili's leg is on fire. He's been injured many times before. But this one is different. It's much more painful than the ones before. He also feels giddy. And maybe even a bit like throwing up. What new development is this?


	2. Chapter 1: The Man

Chapter 1

Tauriel had to keep herself from shivering with fury. This scum had shot a dwarf with a poisonous arrow. The worst possible kind. Morgul poison. Not that she was supposed to be friends with dwarves, but she had made friends with one, when Thranduil threw the company in prison. She dearly hoped it had not been the one she talked with. One with long, unruly black hair and stubble, which wasn't exactly a beard. He apparently was not attractive in his race, but she thought, he was kind of cute, for a dwarf anyways. He had been a kindly soul, loyal to his friends and family, but of noble blood as well. _Just like Legolas. _

She advances towards the orc. She wants to kill it, and fast. No other creature could be more deserving of death. An authoritative voice stops her. Sent away as punishment for her recklessness. For her, the interrogation was over-Tauriel would have to deal with other important matters to allow her to forget about the orc. But she found she could not. As much as she hoped it wasn't that dwarf with the black hair, _Kili, was it?_ she knew that it was, and she could not keep herself in the royal halls. However, disobedience to the Elvenking would have a grave consequence. But she finally rushes out the gates, and doesn't look back.

Legolas flashes a look of forgiveness at Tauriel. He remembers being as reckless when he was her age: 600. He himself was 2000 years old. But as his father says, "100 years is a mere blink in the life of an Elf." The Orc reveals important yet upsetting information which of course, upsets his father who unsheaths his sword and beheads the Orc like lightning. Thranduil gives the order to close all entrances and not let absolutely anything in or out.

Tauriel! Reckless Tauriel who is sometimes foolish as well. He can't let her go so easily, especially since they have been friends from childhood. But lately Legolas has noticed that she's getting quite beautiful. He secretly blushes at the thought. Should he court her? No, his father would be furious. He's a prince, and she's a lowly Silvan Elf! Not a good idea at all. The disappointment lingers in his mind as he trots gracefully to the front gate.

"Where's Tauriel?" he asks the guard.

"She went out sir. I don't know her motives. Something about an ' Orc pack '"

"Close the door behind me."

"Sir?" asks the elf, confused.

"Just do it." says Legolas, exasperated. _Foolish Elf. What is she doing out there? _But then it hits him._ That dwarf!_ And so, Legolas runs out the gates in frustration and jealousy. What had he done wrong so that she stooped down so low and loved a filthy dwarf? He runs as fast as his feet can carry him.

The Company lands on the riverbank, far from any Elves, or Orcs for that matter. Kili is feeling faint and his leg hurting unusually bad. He has to bite his lip to keep from screaming but still whimpers occasionally.

"It hurts Fee! Really, really bad!" shouts Kili, trying to express his pain without scaring them. In their child hood, Fili and Kili often called each other Fee and Kee, respectively.

"I know that, Kee! Just hold on! We'll help you!" responds Fili, worried.

Kili is extremely pale and can't tell where they are. Everything is swimming before his eyes. As his barrel comes close to the bank, Dwalin reaches out and pulls it close. But he accidentally pulls too hard and sends Kili crashing to the rocky ground. He screams out in agony as the poison weakens his body, allowing him to feel more pain than he normally would. Thorin, the leader of the Company and the uncle of Fili and Kili, feels his heart shatter at that sound. Fili has to keep from breaking down. He has to be strong for his baby brother. No weakness can show through.

Oìn, the healer, rushes forward and begins to look at the arrow wound. The entire area is black and the surrounding veins are extremely dark purple. Oìn fearfully touches the wound, causing Kili to scream louder than before. Both Oìn and Dwalin are mortified that Kili is in so much pain. and apologize profusely. Wise Balin comforts them, saying,

"Don't worry lads, you didn't mean to."

Thorin, Bilbo and Fili were on their knees beside Kili, trying to comfort him and ease his pain. They can't do anything about it. He is crying but trying not to yell.

Suddenly, from behind a small hill leaps a tall Man shouting,

"What in blazes is going-" but is cut off in surprise seeing thirteen wet Dwarves and a drenched shivering Hobbit on the riverbank. Kili is still sobbing yet biting his lip to keep from making a racket.

The Man is in his forties, dark-haired, has a small mustache and beard, and is also an archer. He seems to have a strong build. Thorin speaks first,

"My nephew has been shot in the leg." says Thorin, with his usual gruff tone, but is unable to hide the scared look in his eyes.

"So what?"

"It could be infected."

Oìn gets up and whispers in the ear of the leader.

"This is no infection. An infection doesn't look like this or cause symptoms like this. It's poison. Morgul poison. We don't know how to treat it. We need Gandalf or-I hate to say it-an Elf."

As Oìn tells Thorin that Kili is poisoned, Thorin's eyes widen like saucers but fill with anger at the mention of Elves.

"No. I will not let my nephew be touched by an Elf."

The Man's eyes soften, seeing their plight and asks,

"What's the matter?"

"It's poison actually. Kili has been poisoned." says Thorin, still in shock apparently.

"Well, that is not good. Not good at all." pipes up Bilbo, trying to lighten the moment. Fili smiles at the Hobbit, in appreciation for his efforts to ease the tension.

"I have a boat." says the Man.

**A/N: And that was chapter one. Reviews are much appreciated. Until next time folks!**

**-ACreativeHobbit**

**Boring but Necessary Disclaimer for Prologue and Chapter 1: I am not Peter Jackson, or J.R.R Tolkien for that matter, therefore I do not have the rights to the Hobbit, or the characters. I am just a fan who likes to write about them. :3**


	3. Chapter 2: Advancing

**A/N: ****_Le Suilon_****! Thank you to those who favourited/followed, you made me smile. I was a bit disappointed that I didn't get any reviews, but no matter. Here is chapter 2, which I could not wait to post... See you at the bottom!**

**Boring but Necessary Disclaimer (BbND): I don't own the characters or story. If I did, I would make a lot of changes. :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Legolas focuses on a red-haired figure a few meters forward.

"Tauriel!" he calls out, somewhat frustrated.

She spins and responds with a smile,

"You followed!" but seeing Legolas' hurt expression, asks, "What's wrong?"

"Why the Dwarf?"

Tauriel blushes and stutters,

"Um, be-because, he cares for me as an individual. He took the time to see beyond our differences and talk to me, as if we were both Elves or Dwarves."

"We've been friends for a very long time. Have we not built up our own relationship so that we can tell each other anything?"

"Fine, then. So you want us to tell each other anything." she responds, annoyed. "I find you, sort of, shallow. Like your father. Treating all the Elves as a group, rather than individuals. I have my own desire for love and friendship. I want to be treated as an individual, with my own feelings. The darkness approaches and even just one small deed of light will help keep it at bay. And I would rather disobey your father, to help someone who didn't even intend to harm us, than face all the pain of knowing that my own pride was the downfall of an innocent of Arda."

"Are we friends no longer?"

"I never said that."

"Then, since we are still friends, I can't let you go following the Dwarves by yourself. You can get hurt. So, even though I am not very pleased about this, I will accompany you."

"You will?"

"Yes mellon-nin. Where did you plan on going?"

"I was traveling the bank until I could go no further. They will probably go on to Laketown if they are wise."

* * *

><p>"Fee, I'm cold. Where are you? Everything is dark." Kili cries.<p>

Fili responds, stroking his younger brother's wet hair,

"I'm right here, Kee. Everything will be alright." Fili says, his voice breaking. Kili's forehead is wet and sticky with sweat, and Fili can feel the heat radiating from Kili's face. "You have a fever. Uncle! Kili has a fever!"shouts Fili. In response, the Man takes off his outer cloak and says,

"Here. Put that on him." Fili obeys quickly despite Kili's groans of pain. "It's a while downstream, so I'll let you, with the blond hair, and you, the uncle go first, carrying the wounded one."

"Oh, um, can I help?" asks Bilbo hesitantly.

"I think we could use it." responds Thorin and smiles appreciatively. Bilbo has had a soft spot for the brothers ever since they showed up on his doorstep at Bag-End many months and miles ago, however annoying they have been.

Fili slips his hands under Kili's head and shoulders gently and tries to comfort his brother, but his efforts are in vain. Kili still shouts in pain, causing Thorin, Bilbo and Fili to wince in sympathy. Thorin does the same as his nephew with the midriff, and Bilbo does it with the legs, the lightest part of the injured Dwarf's body. They carry Kili for about a hundred meters, the Man leading them on, and when they get on the barge, they all sit down and position themselves so that the part of Kili they were each respectively carrying rests on their laps. Thorin looks at the wound in disgust, before covering it with Kili's pant leg. But by now, Kili can only give a quiet cry in response to pain, which only breaks off in a fit of coughing.

"Please stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. Really." says Kili, just above a whisper, dark circles under his eyes which were starting to glaze with all the pain he was in. Fili gives a bitter chuckle, remembering all the old days, when they would train, and Kili would get hurt. Thorin frowns and asks gruffly,

"What's so funny?"

"Do you remember when Kili fell down the stairs? He kept saying that he was fine, and then he threw up after dinner."

"I think I could picture that happening..." comments the Hobbit. But their conversation is cut short by the Man returning to the barge, carrying a barrel, followed by the Dwarves also carrying a barrel each, except for Dwalin, who is impressively carrying two.

The Man pushes off once the last Dwarf is on the barge and has put his barrel down. The Man steers with the rudder at the back.

Ori shyly approaches the Man,

"Um, I was just wondering, what am I supposed to call you?"

"Bard. My name is Bard."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooh... :o I hope you enjoyed it! I originally planned to write some one-sided Legolas/Tauriel fluff, but it just didn't come out right. Stay tuned for some Kiliel fluff in later chapters. Oh, and each time you review, Bilbo makes a silly face to lighten the mood, and Thorin facepalms. ****Na lû e-govaned vîn!**** Until next time folks...**

**-Hobbit**


	4. Chapter 3: Falling

**AN: WELCOME BACK! LONG TIME NO "SEE"! I am so terribly sorry I have not updated for months! I fought a SMAUG-SIZED case of writer's block and I defeated it! Finally! Forgive me if this chapter is not what you expected from me, I just wrote this down in about half an hour. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for your support and patience, and I hope to be able to personally respond to your reviews, this chapter. ENJOY!**

**I own nothing. Just the fact that it's AU.**

The journey to Lake-Town is long and slow. Kili gets weaker with each passing moment, making worry in the Company rise steadily. Kili starts to moan deliriously, and is getting paler and paler.

"Fee?"

"Yes Kee?"

"Can you make the stars come out? I want these shadows to go away. I want to see the starlight one more time."

"I'm sorry Kee. I wish could let you see the stars. Right now the sky is cloudy and it's still daytime. What do you mean by shadows?"

"I can only see shadows. They're telling me to go with them and I don't want to. They're frightening me Fee. Make them go away."

Fill looks to Thorin desperately who only returns the look of worry. Tears spring to Fili's eyes, at the thought that this ordeal has made Kili return to behaving like a small child. He carefully puts Kili's forehead against his own, and says with tears running down his cheeks,

"I won't leave you Kili. Not now, not ever. I may not be able to make the shadows go away, but I will be with you now and always."

Kili falls into darkness before he can even smile.

•••••

Bilbo Baggins has never been a sentimental Hobbit. The only times he ever cried as a grownup, were when his parents died, and even then,  
>those times were in the privacy of the cellar in Bag-End. In every other room, there would always be somewhere they could see him crying, and the cellar was the only place where he could sob his heart out in peace.<p>

And now, this heartbreaking situation with the brothers, one being dragged into darkness, and the other left behind, was making him feel tears pricking his eyes. Nobody realized that the Hobbit that they thought was more sentimental than Ori even, was actually more  
>abstained from extreme emotions than Thorin. He wasn't exactly stoic, like Thorin, he just never showed his true feelings. Nobody knew the real Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End. The one who would frequently laugh and cry like anyone else. Now the real Bilbo has been exposed, and he feels strange, vulnerable, naked. As if his soul is wearing nothing, and there for all to see. He knows that it's not the first time, and won't be the last...<p>

A half hour passes on the barge. Kili's health is rapidly deteriorating. His face is drawn and haggard, and his eyes, cold and pale. His breathing is raspy and labored, and he no longer even seems to be able to look at anyone. Just up, towards the cold, gray sky.

Deep beneath the surface, Kili is beyond pain, he is in a dark place, alone. He calls out,

"Fili! Uncle! Mam! Please save me! Someone please!"

He is only answered by a cold hand, cold as ice, taking his own.

"Who are you?"

"Death." a voice answers, cold and unforgiving. This isn't death, this isn't comfort from the pain, and it certainly isn't the Halls of  
>Waiting! He is being led, through a gray land, with no colour, and the different shades swirling around him.<p>

"No, this can't be. Where are you taking me? Let go! Please help!" He struggles against the hand, which only grips harder. But then... The  
>hand can be seen, and before him, a whole body materializes in front of him, the eyes hollow, and emotionless, leaving only cruelty, and the body itself bony and thin. It is much taller than him, and is wearing a pointy crown.<p>

"You are one of us now." the voice says, now coming from the mouth of  
>the being. Kili feels icy cold take his entire body, and then he<br>screams.

•••••

Back in the physical world, Kili has begun to whimper in fear. There are incoherent words coming from his mouth. The three holding the young dwarf look at him in worry, and some surrounding them, have faces of pity, and others have faces of fear. He is grasping Fili's hand, trembling, and has begun to say, "Help. Help me!" All of a sudden he freezes, and then...

A loud screech is heard. It is heard all across the Long Lake, and to the edge of the forest. It is airy, fearsome, and reminds one of a passed darkness, filling them with cold.

The screech came from Kili's own mouth.

**AN: Any guesses as to what's wrong with Kili? Anyone? Anyone? Okay, well tell me what you thought! Any thought is great! ESPECIALLY FEEDBACK! And I'll try to get back to any and all reviews when I can. Deal? THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART FOR YOUR SUPPORT DURING THAT ROUGH TIME! THANK YOU THANK YOU! :D**

**Much Love and Starlight,**

**-Hobbit**


End file.
